Miss Introvert
by swagchane
Summary: Jongin seorang playboy. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Jongin itu Hanya Kyungsoo, seorang yang Introvert yang membuat dunia Jongin jungkir balik tidak karuan. -KAISOO- GS!


**Miss Introvert**

A story line by **Swagchane**

**Warning!**

This Character is belong to me (Except EXO members of course)

Alur dan kemasan cerita terlahir dari otak nista saya.

**Pairing:**

Kai-Soo

**Sorry for the typos. No EYD.**

**Don't be a plagiarist. Don't be a siders.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Namanya Kim Jongin. Salah satu mahasiswa XO-University. Dia bukan seorang mahasiswa biasa yang keberadaannya akan dihiraukan oleh banyak mahasiswa lain atau bahkan oleh seorang dosen. Dia berbeda, dia spesial. Namanya sudah tenar di beberapa kalangan perempuan di universitas lain. Sedangkan di kampusnya sendiri, tentu saja lebih parah. Selalu saja ada beberapa gerombolan yang –dengan senang hati- menggodanya berusaha membuat Jongin tertarik atau hal lain semacamnya dan juga beberapa surat dan coklat –ataupun permen- tergeletak tanpa dosa di loker Jongin dan pada akhirnya akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Jongin benci makanan manis. Hal-hal yang berbau manis itu membuat Jongin mual dan mau muntah.<p>

Jongin menyeringai kecil dalam langkah kakinya. Ia begitu tampan dan menawan sampai di puja banyak perempuan. Dia juga kaya dan pintar baik akademik maupun non-akademik. Well, aset-asetnya itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin bisa bercinta dengan perempuan yang berbeda tiap harinya. Dan perlu kalian catat, mereka bukan pelacur dan Jongin tidak perlu membayar kegiatannya semalaman itu.

Perempuan-perempuan itu datang tanpa perlu Jongin yang meminta. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka menawarkan dirinya pada Jongin. Ironis tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kondom adalah hal paling penting yang perlu Jongin bawa kemanapun. Well, ia tidak ingin hidupnya dihantui oleh perempuan-perempuan mengganggu sekaligus menguntungkannya itu kalau seandainya terjadi sebuah kecelakaan pada malam indahnya.

Jongin menatap jam tangan yang melekat indah pada perelangan tangannya. Lima menit lagi kelas menyanyi akan dimulai. kemudian ia mendesah malas, menyanyi adalah hal yang paling tidak disukainya. Ia melirik seorang laki-laki yang tengah menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Jongin menyiku lengannya membuat lelaki itu menoleh.

"Mau membolos?"

Laki-laki itu menampakkan wajah datarnya, menatap Jongin selama beberapa saat kemudian menghiraukannya dan meneruskan acara makannya. Jongin mendecak melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Oh, ayolah Sehun, kau tahu kan kalau aku paling membenci kelas menyanyi?"

"Kalau kau ingin membolos ya membolos saja. Kenapa mengajakku?" Sehun bertanya tanpa menatap Jongin.

"Aku tak tahu tempat menarik yang buka ketika pagi hari seperti ini. Ajak aku kerumahmu."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah wajahnya bingung. "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa membolos kelas menyanyi hari ini."

Jongin tertawa mengejek mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyanyi. Bagaimana bisa begitu antusias untuk masuk ke kelas itu?"

Bibir Sehun terangkat kecil. "Luhan."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau tampak seperti orang bodoh kalau sedang jatuh cinta seperti itu."

"Sialan."

Jongin mengaduk-aduk milkshake vanilla dihadapannya. Senyum miringnya mengembang tanpa bisa deiperintah. Sahabat yang kini sedang duduk disebelahnya itu tengah merasakan benih-benih cinta yang terasa memabukkan. Setiap saat, setiap waktu rasanya selalu ingin bertemu namun sayangnya bagi Jongin itu tampak seperti orang bodoh.

Jongin memang belum pernah jatuh cinta tapi hanya dengan melihat, ia tahu satu hal. Kehidupan yang tengah di jalaninya sekarang lebih menyenangkan dari pada dunia yang sedang dijalani sahabatnya itu. Bebas menjelajah hidup dengan orang yang berbeda setiap harinya. Jongin lebih bangga akan dunianya sekarang.

"Kenapa harus mengejar-ngejar orang yang sama sekali tak ada ketertarikan padamu kalau kau bisa dengan gampangnya mendapatkan gadis yang berbeda tiap harinya? Kulihat kepopuleranmu tak jauh berbeda denganku."

"Bodoh. Rasanya jauh beda dan jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Jongin tertawa. "Sialan. Sekarang kau yang menyebutku bodoh." Jongin menghabiskan milkshakenya dalam sekali duduk. "Ayo pergi." Jongin membawa tubuhnya berdiri dan melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang masih santai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau melewatkan kelas menyanyi."

Jongin memutar bola matanya –lagi- dengan kesal. "Sudah jangan sok rajin, bahkan kemampuan menyanyiku jauh diatasmu. Kalau masalah Luhan, kau bisa melihatnya di kelas dance besok, kan? Sekarang jangan mengelak, antarkan aku ke rumahmu." Ia menarik Sehun bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali. Kau berhutang padaku tentang ini."

Jongin tertawa melihat kekesalan muncul di wajah Sehun. "Akan kutraktir makan sepuasnya besok. Jangan menggerutu."

"Lagipula kenapa harus di rumahku?"

Jongin menghentikan geraknya dan menatap Sehun setengah menunjukkan smirk andalannya yang mampu membuat perempuan manapun bertekuk lutut. "Ada banyak alasan sebenarnya. Yang pertama, orangtuamu sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi tidak ada salahnya kita membolos. Dan yang kedua, aku punya feeling baik kalau berkunjung ke rumahmu hari ini."

Sehun tampak tak mendengarkan perkataan Jongin dan masuk ke mobil dengan acuh. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar keras kepala. Kalau dia sudah menginginkan satu hal, maka tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Jongin. Itulah dia.

Jongin hendak menjalankan mesin mobilnya namun ketukan pada kaca di sampingnya itu menginterupsi pergerakannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang perempuan catik dengan pakaian yang kekurangan badan membungkuk dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Namanya Jung Minyoung, Junior yang sangat terobesi pada Jongin.

Senyum ramah Jongin mengembang melihat siapa yang muncul di balik jendela yang baru saja dibukanya. "Oppa, nanti malam ada acara? Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku ada kesulitan dalam kelas menari. Bisa datang ke rumahku? Kebetulan orangtuaku juga sedang tidak ada di rumah."

Masih tersenyum, Jongin melirik Sehun dan mengangguk menjawab undangan Minyoung. "Tentu saja. Aku akan kerumahmu nanti malam."

"Ah~ terimakasih oppa." Minyoung mencondongkan kepalanya, memberi sebuah kecupan pada pipi Jongin. "Aku tunggu nanti malam."

Jongin bisa melihat sebuah wink yang Minyoung berikan sesaat sebelum berbalik dan menjauhinya. Jongin tertawa bangga dan kembali memfokuskan diri di balik kemudi.

"Kau itu menjijikkan." Jongin masih tertawa mendengar komentar datar dan pedas yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Well Oh Sehun, yang menurutmu menjijikkan itu sebenarnya terasa sangat menyenangkan kalau kau mencobanya."

* * *

><p>Sehun berjalan mendahului Jongin untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Begitu masuk, Sehun membuang tasnya ke arah sofa di ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Seperti biasa tuan Kim, anggap saja rumahmu sendiri."<p>

"Selalu." Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa panjang berwarna merah maroon yang terletak di ruang tamu Sehun. Tangannya aktif memainkan SNS yang penuh dengan chat dari wanita-wanita yang sering diajaknya bermain. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa lapar. Ia bangun dan berjalan menyusul Sehun menuju dapur.

"Hun, aku lapar. Bisakah kau masakkan aku-" Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat di hadapannya tersaji sebuah pemandangan indah dimana seorang perempuan dengan mata bulat dan bibir seksi itu menatapnya tanpa gerak. Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya seperti di hipnotis dan tampak seperti orang bodoh yang tak bisa apa-apa seperti ini. Mata bulat itu terasa menggemaskan belum lagi bibir seksi itu, Jongin benar-benar ingin melumatnya.

"Kau siapa?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan nada datar membuat dahi Jongin mengernyit heran. Tidakkah perempuan ini tertarik pada pesonanya? Bagaimana bisa perempuan ini bertanya dengan tatapan dan nada yang biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak merasakan sesuatu seperti itu?

"Aku, Kim Jongin. Teman Sehun." Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana bibir tebal itu bergerak membetuk bulatan kecil seperti huruf o. Tiba-tiba otak kotor Jongin mulai bereaksi bagaimana jika bibir itu bekerja dan memanjakan kesejatiannya.

Oh, Shit.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Bagaimana ia bisa menbayangkan hal nista pada kakak sahabatnya sendiri? Otaknya benar-benar error dan butuh untuk dibersihkan sepertinya. Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melihat kakak perempuan Sehun itu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Baru saja Jongin membuka mulutnya hendak mengajaknya berbicara, perempuan itu berbalik.

"Sehun! makananmu sudah selesai." Ia berbalik melirik kearah Jongin sebentar kemudian melepas celemeknya dan berjalan ke arah tangga, meninggalkan Jongin sendiri yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

Ekor matanya bisa melihat Sehun mendekat ke arahnya tapi pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari tangga yang sudah kosong. "Siapa perempuan itu?"

"Hah?"

Jongin menatap Sehun antusias. "Perempuan yang memasakkan itu untukmu, siapa dia?"

Air muka Sehun berubah seperti baru saja mendapat pencerahan. "Nunaku, baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Jepang. Kenapa?"

"Jongin menggeleng lemah sambil tertawa tanpa suara. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya kakak perempuan. Dia cantik."

"Tentu saja dia cantik, aku saja tampan seperti ini. Kau jangan macam-macam dengannya." Sehun mulai megeluarkan poker facenya, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan itu seakan ia memberi ultimatum dan ancaman yang Jongin benar-benar tak boleh melanggarnya.

"Macam-macam bagaimana? Aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya." Suara Jongin tampak semakin antusias saat menjawabnya.

"Dekat dalam artianmu itu berbeda. Dengar, kakakku itu orang polos dan sama sekali belum pernah dekat dengan laki-laki manapun walau banyak yang menyukainya. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan orang semacam kau mendekati dia."

Jongin menatap Sehun tidak setuju. "Aku? memang ada apa denganku? Aku orang baik-baik asal kau tahu. Tapi dia tampak tak menyukaiku."

Sehun menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan lebih. Jongin yang ditatap seperti itu kembali mengeluarkan tawanya sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. "Dia menatapku dengan wajah datar dan aneh saat pertama bertemu, padahal harusnya kau tahu kan harusnya perempuan manapun akan mengeluarkan binar-binar di matanya saat pertama bertemu. Belum lagi tampaknya ia menghindariku. Ada apa denganku?"

Sehun tertawa kencang saat mendengar penjelasan Jongin. "Aku tak tahu kalau orang sepertimu bisa sebingung ini menghadapi seorang perempuan. Kakakku memang begitu, kau jangan khawatir."

"Memang begitu?" Alis Jongin bertaut bingung mendapat jawaban dari Sehun.

"Ya, dia seorang introvert. Lebih suka hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Dia juga memiliki kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dengan orang saat pertama bertemu. Dia sepetri itu bukan berarti dia membencimu. Lagipula kenapa harus khawatir kalaupun kakakku memang membencimu?"

Jongin menyandarkan pungunggnya dan menatap Sehun penuh arti. "Entahlah. Ada kamar kosong? Biarkan aku menginap disini."

Sehun tak menjawab dan menyibukkan dirinya melahap santapan buatan kakaknya. Sehun tahu, temannya yang satu ini sedang tertarik pada kakaknya. Ia memang bersahabat dengan Jongin tapi bukan berarti ia membiarkan semua hal yang ada di hidupnya dekat dengan Jongin. Ia tahu betul laki-laki seperti apa Jongin itu. Bisa gawat kalau kakaknya dekat dan sampai dipermainkan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Bukankah kau sudah ada janji?"

Jongin mengernyit. "Janji?" Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya kembali mengingat. "Ah, bersama Minyoung." Ia tertawa kecil. "Aku bisa membatalkannya nanti."

Sehun mengaduk-aduk makanannya. "Tumben sekali." Nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek.

"Aku tertarik padanya. Oh iya, siapa nama kakakmu?"

Seperti biasa, kalau Jongin sudah tertarik pada satu hal, maka apapun akan dilakukannya. Mau menolak bagaimanapun juga pastinya akan percuma. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mengikuti Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia bisa melihat keantusiasan Jongin kali ini.

"Oh Kyungsoo. Dan kau tidur di sofa."

"Kena-" belum selesai Jongin berbicara ia kembali menutup mulutnya. Biasanya kalau Jongin menginap, Sehun akan mengungsi ke kamar kosong di sebelah kamarnya. Tapi sekarang kakaknya, yang ternyata namanya adalah Oh Kyungsoo –yang bisa didefinisikan sebagai pemilik kamar itu- sudah kembali dan menempati kamar itu jadi Sehun tak bisa mengungsi lagi. "Kurasa tempat tidurmu cukup untuk kita tidur berdua."

Sehun menatap Jongin datar. "Kau menjijikkan. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di dapur.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung sepeniggal Sehun "Apanya yang menjijikkan?"

* * *

><p>Jongin mengusak-usak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih ditanganya. Ia bau saja selesai mandi. Baru saja ia memasuki kamar Sehun, ia sudah mendapati lelaki berkulit putih itu tertidur nyenyak dengan selimut yang menutup seluruh kaki sampai perutnya. Jongin mendongkak menatap Jam dinding yang terpasang manis tepat di depannya. Sudah jam sebelas. Pantas saja Sehun sudah tidur.<p>

Walaupun Sehun itu sahabatnya, mereka memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda. Kalau Jongin suka bermain-main dengan perempuan manapun, Sehun adalah sosok laki-laki yang suka serius dalam suatu hubungan. Seandainya ia mendapat tawaran 'menginap di rumah' oleh seorang wanita pasti ia akan menanggapi dengan senyuman. Tipe laki-laki yang tak suka main ke bar, untuk mencari mangsa atau bahkan untuk minum. Entah bagaimana mereka dipersatukan sebagai sahabat. Yang pasti Jongin bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Sehun.

Jongin baru saja akan menidurkan tubuhnya dan mengecek beberapa pesan dari beberapa gadisnya saat suara itu mengalun lembut melewati indra pendengarnya. Jongin meletakkan ponselnya dan memfokuskan diri mendengarkan suara indah itu. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas nyanyian merdu yang keluar dari belah bibir seorang wanita. Jongin mengernyit sebentar kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekati sumber suara. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap, membuka pintu balkon secara perlahan dan berdiri disana.

Jongin menemukan dia disana. Kyungsoo yang berdiri denga anggun sambil menyanyikan sebuah lullaby sambil memejamkan matanya. Jongin sedikit terpana melihat cara wanita itu menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya dengan anggun, mengeluarkan alunan suara surga yang membuatnya terlena, tak berkutik sedikitpun. Nyanyian itu terhenti tapi Jongin masih terpaku. Onyx kecil yang sendari tadi tertutup itu mulai terbuka.

Dan tepat ketika onyx itu terbuka, tatapannya tertuju pada lelaki jangkung yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Tatapan mereka...

Bertemu.

Untuk beberapa saat saja, Jongin berharap ia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengatur jalannya waktu agar ia bisa menghentikannya. Untuk kali ini saja.

**TBC/END**

* * *

><p>Haha *ketawa nista*<p>

Gimana sama FF ini? patut buat dilanjutin kah? Atau disudahin aja?

Iya, aku tahu ini ffnya kurang panjang. Kalo banyak yang minta lanjut ntar, bakal aku panjangin kok ffnya :v

Maafkan aku udah bikin ff abal + gaje kayak gini yah T.T

Oh iya jangan Lupa vote EXO terus buat MAMA. masa mereka cuman menang 1 kategori aja T.T ini hari terakhir sih, bantu vote yang banyak yah biar mereka banyak dipanggilnya T.T pliss banyakin vote yah T.T makasih~

Last, Mind to Review~


End file.
